


Exposure

by katherynmae



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynmae/pseuds/katherynmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, the water main on Vera's street breaks and she's forced to shower at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first FreakyTits fanfic that I have written - but most definitely not the last.

The cool water skidded like little beads across her skin and she shuddered at the temperature that streamed from the faucet. Now, as she stood naked in the seldom used staff showers, Vera Bennett understood why no one ever used them. Her dirty blonde hair fell around her shoulders, and while she knew that she was alone, she felt oddly exposed in the quiet washroom. Reaching for the bar of soap that she had snitched from the prison store, she pressed it to her skin, exhaling sharply. 

“Fuck.” Hissing under her breath, the swear word almost felt unnatural slipping from her lips, and Vera shook her head. Water droplets scattered across the shower curtain and she shivered once more as she exhaled once more. The soap seemed to be almost helpless, and she cursed the water main down the street from her home that had burst. But now, hair sopping wet and soap streaks across her skin, she knew it was a pointless battle. 

Raising her hands upwards to her hair, she twisted it into a knot, trying desperately to squeeze the water from it. Spinning on her toes, she cursed again, trying to shut the water off at the same time. This time, she froze in mid-step, blinking in surprise as she swallowed hard, realizing that she wasn’t alone anymore. 

Her hands dropped from her hair and she reached for the towel that she had draped on the hook outside of the showers. Moving faster than she could have ever remembered she had on duty, she tugged the towel loosely around her shoulders, her eyes going wide in surprise. “Governor.” 

“Vera.” Joan Ferguson’s voice was soft and she blinked upwards, hovering from where she stood by the door of the washroom. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Uncrossing her arms, she pursed her lips as she blinked at her deputy, her eyes filling with concern. “Are you all right?” She stopped when she had reached the other side of the shower curtain, nearly blocking Vera in the shower, and she swallowed, blinking at her once again. 

“The water is out at my house.” Vera dropped her gaze from Joan’s, still unsure how long her boss had been standing in the washroom with her. She tightened the towel around her shoulders, aware that it was far too short and any shred of modesty she had was gone. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of anywhere else to get ready.” Sidestepping Joan, Vera couldn't help but gasp softly as Joan’s fingers brushed against the side of her bare hip. “I thought I would be all right if I came in early.” 

Joan let out a soft laugh, allowing Vera past her, and she had to hide her smirk as Vera dropped the towel from her shoulders. Staring wasn’t something she wanted to do, especially when the woman she was staring at was her deputy, but she couldn’t help it. Her tongue flicked almost teasingly against her lower lip as Vera stretched upwards, twisting her still-damp hair into a bun that Joan knew all to well, and she had to force herself to glance away. “Oh, no problem my dear Vera.” 

Closing her eyes, Vera had to grumble under her breath as she fidgeted with her bra and as a last resort, she turned to stare at Joan out of the corner of her eye. “Do you, uhm, mind?” As Vera pulled the bra on, she had to turn her back to her, mumbling once again, “I’m sorry, I’m usually not like this.” She nearly jumped from her skin as Joan’s fingers brushed over her back, running along her spine softly before hooking her bra closed.

“As I said, it’s no problem.” Joan stepped backwards, her heels landing in the puddle of water that Vera had left outside the shower stall. She glanced down briefly, unfazed by the water, and she let out a soft sigh, “You know Vera, if you want to be left alone, you should lock the door behind you.” Her words seemed foolish, as Vera laughed as their eyes met, and Joan reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her deputy’s ear. 

Reaching for her blouse, Vera paused, realizing that she was still naked from the waist down, and she nodded slowly. “You have access to every room in this building, why should I assume I have any privacy here?” Pulling on her blouse, she buttoned it up slowly, feeling Joan’s gaze on her and she swallowed hard ad-libbing the words “especially from you” in the back of her mind. Blinking at her deputy, she dropped onto the bench in the washroom, a bit surprised when Joan sat down besides her.

“You know Vera, you’re a much stronger woman from when I first met you.” Again, Joan reached up, her fingers brushing an imaginary strand of hair from the side of Vera’s cheek. Her fingers were gentle and instead of her hand dropping into her lap, she ran her thumb under Vera’s chin, tipping her gaze towards hers. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Shuddering at her touch, Vera found herself biting the inside of her cheek and her cheeks tinged with a faint red that the both of them knew wasn’t makeup. “Th…thank you.” Her voice trembled and she swallowed, trying to find a reason to look away from her governor. While she knew there was a part of her that knew she were different from the other officers in Joan’s eyes, she could’t find the words to speak aloud front of her. 

Joan smiled, a far bigger smile than she had ever been known to reveal to anymore before and she dropped her hands from Vera’s chin. Her hands settled in her lap and she blinked fondly at her deputy, “You don’t need to thank you Vera.” Standing, she reached for Vera’s vest, offering it to her, “Why should I thank you for being the woman who I’ve known you could be all along?” 

Vera opened her mouth to speak but as she buttoned up her vest, she nodded slowly, each word resonating with her. She couldn’t help but blush a bit more and she pulled the towel from around her waist, pulling on her skirt first. Embarrassment swept over her when she realized how silly they much seem, her sitting half naked besides her boss as they carried on a polite conversation, “I should finish getting ready for my day.” Standing, Vera bent to kick her shoes out from under the bench, trying to avoid meeting Joan’s gaze as her cheeks tinged bright red once again. 

“I won’t keep you.” Leaning forwards, Joan pressed her lips ever so softly against Vera’s forehead, catching the young deputy by surprise. As her lips hovered over the gentle crease in Vera’s forehead, Joan smiled faintly once more. “Meet me in my office on your break.” 

It wasn’t a request, more of an invitation without the choice for refusal, and as Joan made her way to the door, Vera found her brow knitting together even more. She finished dressing wordlessly, twisting her hair into an even tighter bun at the base of her head and as she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Vera smiled wider, knowing that Joan was all too right about her, and she breathed a soft sigh of relief, wondering what on earth the Governor had in store for her on her break.


End file.
